sentinels
by nephthis
Summary: there is a great evil. muro and konoko must stop it but first they must escape it
1. capture

Sentinels  
  
(This story starts from the 2nd cut scene in the first airport level)  
  
Muro: I'm impressed your potential is almost as great as mine. You could serve as a great ally.  
  
Konoko: No I would never.  
  
Muro: Who said you had a choice?  
  
Konoko felt a pinprick on her arm. She looked at it. It was a tranquilizer peg she took it out but it was too late. She soon was in the hands of a striker behind her. The striker handed Konoko to Muro.  
  
Striker: Are you going to rape her boss?  
  
Muro: Rape her? Now that would be even too wrong for me to do. She is my twin sister.  
  
Striker: Then may I boss?  
  
Muro: Of course. But do it while she sleeps and cause her so mush pain that she snaps. Do it in room omicron 10.  
  
Striker: Yes boss.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Short chapter it gets more in depth next chapter R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own oni. 


	2. explanatoins

Sentinels: explanations  
  
Konoko woke up to excruciating pain in her pelvic area. She curled up in a ball and cried. Through her tears she saw that she had a Valkyrie uniform on. Konoko was in such pain that she didn't notice Muro come in.  
  
Muro was pleased at what the striker did to Konoko. She had certainly without a doubt snapped.  
  
Muro: Are you going to join me now?  
  
Konoko: No.  
  
Muro: Do you want more of this pain?  
  
Konoko: No  
  
Muro: Then I suggest that you join.  
  
.She was given a choice join or die. She chose to spare herself.  
  
Konoko: ok I will join you  
  
Muro: I'm glad you see things my way. If I where you I wouldn't want to be savagely raped again either.  
  
Konoko just sat and sulked.  
  
Muro: well sister I guess I should tell you what I want with you.  
  
Konoko: sister?  
  
Muro: you really don't know do you?  
  
Muro then explained their past to her and he started on why he brought her here.  
  
Muro: There is an evil greater than I. they are not of this world. They are satanic. No. satanic doesn't even come close to how evil they are. Theydestroy every one who tries to suppress them that is exactly what the WCG tried to do. I have a way to escape. A ship with the technology to buy us some time to rebel after we escape. You being my sister has given me a soft spot for you and that's why I brought you here. I know that you have an emotional attachment to that SLD that you are nerulinked to Barabas is out retrieving it as we speak. So you won't totally be with strangers when we leave.  
  
Konoko: you really aren't that bad Muro.  
  
Muro: only to people that are close to me  
  
Konoko thought about that statement Muro's final statement before he left shocked her solid.  
  
Muro: by the way you're pregnant. 


	3. goivanni

Disclaimer I don't own oni Sub-zero, Smoke, sector or Cyrax, I just own Giovanni  
  
Thought  
  
####### Scene change  
  
Konoko was taking on to much at a time  
  
Muro is her brother  
  
The earth is to be destroyed  
  
She was pregnant  
  
The fact that she was pregnant was like a sledgehammer blow to the stomach. She wasn't ready to be a mother. Then the door opened and Shinatama was pushed in. Konoko and Shinatama sat there in silence for a couple o f minutes until Shinatama broke the silence.  
  
Shinatama: Konoko is there something wrong  
  
Konoko: oh nothing I found out I'm related to Muro, the earth is going to be destroyed and I'm going to have a baby.  
  
Shinatama: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Konoko: the idea doesn't appeal to me either.  
  
Shinatama: my god  
  
Just then a doctor and a scientist came in the doctor took Konoko and the scientist took Shinatama and deactivated her.  
  
#####################################################  
  
When Shinatama woke up she felt different Konoko told her to look in the mirror. Shinatama looked in the mirror and was shocked. She was an adult  
  
Shinatama: what have they done to me?  
  
Konoko: they've turned you into an omega red tanker  
  
Shintama: a what?  
  
Konoko: an omega red tanker. The most advanced tanker on earth. Let me explain.  
  
######################################################  
  
(Cut to next week)  
  
Shintama was walking toward the tanker facility when she saw an SLD mold. She stopped and looked at the mold. It had on a blue ninja uniform. There where other molds like it in different colors. However Shintama was attracted to this one.  
  
Scientist: Interested Shintama?  
  
Shintama: How do you know my name?  
  
Scientist: I'm the one who turned you into an omega red tanker. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Giovanni.  
  
Shintama: *gasp*  
  
Shintama knew who Giovanni was. He was Griffith nephew. Giovanni had been kidnapped by the syndicate not long after Kerr brought Konoko to the TCTF there was a massive search launched for Giovanni but he vanished without a trace.  
  
Shinatama: I don't believe it. It's really you but why didn't you...  
  
Giovanni: because I had no choice. They kidnapped me for my knowledge of machines. I have tried of a many times to escape this hell hole but they have always caught me. Now to give you the names of the ninja bass omega red tankers. The red one Sector the yellow one Cyrax the gray one Smoke and this one Sub-zero  
  
Shintama ran her fingers over the glass that was protecting Sub-zero's mold.  
  
Shinatama: (in a dreamy voice) Sub-zero  
  
Giovanni: one down three to go 


End file.
